Office workers can often find themselves seated in an office chair for many hours continuously throughout a typical work day. A common problem for individuals who spend extended time seated in an office chair is that the user can experience soreness in the core and/or lower portions of the body such as areas of the buttocks, legs and back. In some extreme instances, the user can also experience numbness or loss of feeling in the buttocks, particularly the ischial areas, and in the upper legs or thighs. Thus, it is desired to have an office chair and/or a seat cushion usable with an office chair that provides increased comfort and optimal support under the ischial areas over multi-hour, e.g., three-hour to four-hour, time increments. Additionally, it is desired for users who are seated in an office chair substantially continuously for many hours each day to have an office chair and/or a seat cushion that decreases fatigue in the buttocks, legs and back of the user, as well as effectively promoting blood flow to the lower extremities.